WWF SmackDown! Just Bring It
*JP=January 24th, 2002 | genre = Sports, professional wrestling | mode(s) = Single-player, multiplayer }} WWF SmackDown! Just Bring It (Exciting Pro Wrestling 3 in Japan) is a professional wrestling video game released on the PlayStation 2 console by THQ and developed by Yuke's. The game is part of the WWF SmackDown! (later renamed WWE SmackDown vs. Raw, then WWE and now WWE 2K) series based on the World Wrestling Federation (WWF) professional wrestling promotion. It is also the sequel to WWF SmackDown! 2: Know Your Role, released in November 2000, and was succeeded by WWE SmackDown! Shut Your Mouth in October 2002. This was the first game in the series to be featured on the PlayStation 2. It is also the last game in the series named under the "WWF" banner. Gameplay This was the first game in the series to feature commentary, with Michael Cole and Tazz featured as the announcers. One improvement in this game is the appearance of six-man tag team matches, as well as six-man and eight-man battle royals (elimination matches; the latter being the only game in the series until the release of WWE 2K18). Additionally, this was the first game of the series to give each wrestler two finishing moves, as well as the first to allow editing of the in-game wrestlers' move sets. Just Bring It was also the first game in the series to feature authentic, complete ring entrances. The game features several venues from 2000 and 2001, including the arena for Raw Is War and both the original and new arenas for SmackDown!. Game modes Rather than the Season Modes presented in the previous SmackDown! games, Just Bring It has a Story Mode. The player is given more control over their wrestler's activities in Just Bring It's Story Mode, such as having the ability to choose which WWF title to go after. Throughout Story Mode, the player is able to attain unlockables, including additional superstars. Release The game ended up selling more than 400,000 units in North America, to which it was added to the Sony Greatest Hits collection for the PlayStation 2 on 17 October 2002 and became THQ's second Greatest Hits game, only bested by Red Faction. However, when the game was given the Sony Greatest Hits label, it was renamed to WWE SmackDown! Just Bring It because of the World Wrestling Federation's recently lost worldwide court battle to the World Wildlife Fund, to which the World Wrestling Federation was renamed to the World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE). Reception | Allgame = | EGM = 7.67/10 | EuroG = 7/10 | GI = 8/10 | GamePro = | GameRev = B+ | GSpot = 8.1/10 | GSpy = 85% | GameZone = 8/10 | IGN = 7.8/10 | OPM = | rev1 = BBC Sport | rev1Score = 87% | rev2 = Maxim | rev2Score = 8/10 }} The game received "generally favorable reviews" according to video game review aggregator Metacritic. It also received a "Platinum" sales award from the Entertainment and Leisure Software Publishers Association (ELSPA), indicating sales of at least 300,000 copies in the United Kingdom. See also *WWF SmackDown! References External links * Category:2001 video games Category:PlayStation 2 games Category:PlayStation 2-only games Category:Video games developed in Japan Category:WWE Category:THQ games Category:Yuke's games